Beauty And The Beast
by Mercypowaaa
Summary: "Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind". How could someone be so selfish and stupid wondered The Beast in his own gilded cage. That fairytale was crap because if he was that prince and had everything he desired...he would be grateful to have her...
1. Start Again

**Ahem..Ahem..I'm back guys :) with a new story...I know I shouldn't...but I got some inspiration back so don't mind me...and please enjoy!**

**Thank you to my beta who is wonderful and took time to sort out all this craziness.**

**Our OTP is back! Samcedes is back wow I never lost hope but wow never see it happening that way in a such mature kind of way! You go OTP talking about marriage and kids... *sobbing* again don't mind me!**

**This story is really different from what I'm used to write and is kind of based on_"Beauty and the Beast_"...**

**Hope you enjoy the ride guys, I'm pretty excited so let me know your thoughts.**

* * *

_Chapter One: Start Again_

It couldn't be true. He had worked so hard for it not to happen and now all his efforts were worthless. He wanted to cry, cry for all that was worth and cry for himself. He tried, he really tried to do all things possible to keep him alive, but he was so feeble, so tiny. He couldn't even recognize him with all the stitches and injuries left after all these strange experiences.

It's not the way Dwight envisioned his life. He married with Mary Sullivan, who he had known most of his life. It was a given; he knew right then that she would share his life through everything, good and bad. She gave him three beautiful children who were his whole world. Dwight knew he was intelligent; he graduated university with honors from and began working toward his master's in Chemistry. He never asked for too much but wanted a good life for him and his wife; however sometimes, even the simplest wishes were not easy to obtain. Some misplacement, some bad companies and trust into wrong people almost closed him to lose his house, his reputation, his family and everything he worked for. He refused to lose his life like that. Unfortunately, he could not find a way to acquire enough money to pay these guys back. He was in too deep.

So he couldn't refuse their proposition, could he? He did that for his family…that's what he was telling himself days he couldn't sleep. Every day actually. He couldn't look at himself in the mirror. Many a night, he would cry himself to sleep.

He now knew that Mary hated him for what he did. The kids were too young to understand but she and Sam hated him-they had every right to. He was a loser, a poor excuse of a father and a husband. He had had the possibility to sell his soul to the devil…and instead he sold his son.

* * *

**_5 years later…_**

"Stacy, Stevie, guys hurry up, you don't want to be late for your first day of this school year!" Mary Evans yelled while making breakfast for her children.

"Coming!" they cried in unison. They grabbed their bag and headed down the stairs quickly. They kissed their mother and proceeded to eat their breakfast that was waiting for them on the table.

"This is really good mom," Stevie said with a full mouth. Stacy elbowed and chastised him for speaking with a full mouth.

Mary chuckled at their minor bickering. It was so rare to see them just being children, arguing about small things. She shuddered at the thought, but couldn't stop thinking about it. It was her son after all and she loved him just as much as she did Stevie and Stacy…if not more. He was her first son, her pride and her only reason to live before her little wonders came into this world.

She loved him in spite of…everything. She still loved him. He was her flesh and blood. In spite of everything, she would never reject him. As far as her husband, she hated him with a passion but couldn't bring herself to leave him. She could leave with Stevie and Stacy but she couldn't leave Sam. She knew Dwight was the only one able to make things right again-if there's still a chance to do that.

"My loves, please eat quickly and get ready to go," Mary said quietly trying to shake the bad thoughts.

"Can we say goodbye to him?" Stacy asked timidly. Stevie perked up at that, he wished the same but didn't dare to ask anymore.

"I'm sorry sweetie, he had a pretty bad night and you can't see him in the state he's in," Mary sadly replied, trying to not let the sadness and rage overtake her.

"But we don't care!" cried Stacy, "we don't care how he looks, we just want to see him!" She usually never challenged her parent's decisions, but she missed her brother and wanted to share so much with him. She was not afraid; she simply wanted to see him.

"Stacy…" Mary began to say, but was quickly shut down by Stacy, who was having none of it.

"You know what? Forget it, it's always the same...he will be better tomorrow but he's not…" She grabbed her bag and without a backward glance left the house.

"I'm sorry Stevie, I know how much you guys miss him…" Mary said sadly, casting her eyes down. The older they became, the harder it was to keep them away from their brother. This is not what she wanted; once again, this was not her choice, but for their sanity and safety she was willing to do whatever it takes.

"Don't worry about it, each time at this period she gets antsy. Me too, but I get it…when he's ready, I just want him to know that we're still there, and we still love him…" Stevie finished in a little voice.

Mary observed her younger son. He was nothing like Sam but she loved him just as fiercely. He was turning into a handsome young teenager who had seen far more things than he should have. Of all of them, he was the quietest, never complaining. Sadly, she feared that her son was holding on so much that one day they all would pay for his hidden thoughts.

"He knows it honey, and he loves you. I love you too" She tried to smile but Stevie didn't return it; he just nodded wordlessly and like his sister grabbed his bag and headed toward the door.

Mary Evans released the breath she didn't even know she was holding during her conversation with her children and almost collapsed on the counter table unable to hold back her tears. It was becoming harder and harder over the years.

* * *

Mercedes was a force to be reckoned with, she was vocal about what she wanted and never took bullshit from anybody, she knew she had a beautiful voice and wasn't afraid to show it in Glee club but she succeeded also in all her studies. She loved herself and had great friends that she loved and who loved her, even if everyday wasn't all rainbows and shit, she loved and had a beautiful life…

Splash!

"Damn Azimio! Why did you do that?!" Mercedes screamed, wiping the slushy from her eyes. She couldn't see anything and the damn thing was cold as hell!

"Because you're a downtown poor diva loser!" Azimio said, high fiving his classmate and laughing at Mercedes's distraught state.

"And you're a pathetic joke who won't do anything with his life while I'll be flying outside of this sorry town!" Mercedes declared.

That didn't amuse Azimio one bit and he came back toward her in the hallway and pushed Mercedes to the ground, hurting her in the process.

"So where were you flying again, loser?" mocked Azimio. He went too far. This was the first time he attacked her physically and she was a little scared of him, because she could fight with words but not with her fists.

"If you don't go Azimio, I'll go all Lima Height Adjacent on your ass, just watch and see!" Santana warned, coming down to help Mercedes.

"Oh well another loser to the rescue of her loser friend! Well this is getting better and better guys!"

"Please be on your way and return to your Neanderthal life!" Kurt demanded, coming right behind Santana.

"You're lucky today Mercedes. I don't want to be suspended for hitting little girls. Mercedes, when I see you alone, your ass is mine" Azimio said menacingly, then left with his friends.

Mercedes sat on the floor willing herself not to cry, but it was just too much. He was a horrible guy. Why was he always picking on her and being an aggressor? She was tired of it and couldn't talk about it. She didn't want to appear weak, so she had to pretend that all was right. She was always pretending in her life.

All that affirmation about a perfect life was total bullshit!

She was a closeted diva who swayed quietly in the background, behind Rachel and her lover Finn. Yes, she had good grades but that's all she had going for her. She was not popular and was considered a nerd and a loser. She was loved by her family and friends but that was all…She never dated anyone and nobody never asked her on a date or to prom or whatever a guy ask a girl he likes. The only guy who wanted her was Azimio and he only wanted to sleep with her. She had sent him on his merry way and since that day, her life was a living hell. The guy just didn't want to take a hint. She didn't want to be with him…she would rather die or enter a convent before that happened.

She was vocal, because that's all she thought she could be before being completely invisible in this town, this school and even in her family.

"You're good Mercedes?" asked Kurt nicely.

"Fucking great!" replied Mercedes getting up and huffing a little. She didn't mean to be rude, but she was so upset to have let this jock have the upper hand on her. "I'm sorry Kurt, it's just…"

"It's okay, I saw the way he treated you and I really thought you would unleash the diva…what happened?"

She didn't know, she just let him insult her and push her to the ground like a fucking victim. She was not weak, she was not a victim. However, every day Azimio and his friends were giving her a reality check.

"I did, but you know jocks. He answered with violence and I don't know how to respond to stupidity…so." They laughed a little, and then Mercedes grabbed another shirt she had in her locker to replace her wet one and walked back to their class.

The rest of the day went without a hitch and Mercedes was glad. She didn't know how another confrontation with Azimio would have gone. She already talked about it to Figgins, but being a jock, being the quarterback and winning two seasons of football in a row was clearly something Mercedes couldn't compete with.

At Glee club, everything was the same: no solo, no spotlight, no nothing. At least she could laugh and talk with her friends who shared the same problem and didn't care. Mercedes loved the stage; she loved to shine just as much as Rachel. She knew Kurt and Santana loved that too, but they always made empty threats toward Rachel "Golden Girl" Berry star. She was tired of empty threats. She wanted the real deal. This year was going

to be her year, she was sure of it.

"Are you not over constantly being behind Rachel and Finn?" asked Mercedes for the nth time to Kurt and Santana but the last just rolled her eyes.

"What was that Santana?" asked Mercedes not liking her attitude.

"It's always the same with you Mercedes. You are always complaining about Rachel being the lead but never doing anything about it. You need to focus that energy and take charge of your life. Speak up for yourself!

"Santana, Mercedes, do you two have something to share with the class?" asked an annoyed Mr Schuester.

Mercedes bowed her head but Santana stared straight forward and began to speak. "In fact yes I do Mr Schue. My friend Mercedes wants to sing a solo for once. I mean, aren't you tired of only listening to Berry and her rendition of the old and forgotten Barbra Streisand?" surmised Santana, smirking at Rachel.

"She's not f…" began Rachel huffing.

"My point is, my ears are bleeding, and I know the only one able to help is Mercedes," Santana said flashing her most beautiful smile to the glee teacher.

"Santana, I don't appreciate you being rude to Rachel like that. We're a family and we should act like that." Santana rolled her eyes half listening,

"However, if Mercedes wants to grace us with a song I'm always down for that," Schuester added, smiling toward the diva.

"Mr Schuester is right, we appreciate your talent Mercedes, but it's just… sectionals are fast approaching and we don't have time to express emotions anymore or sing a solo. We need to find a list and practice as much as we can…ain't that right Mr Schue?" Rachel butted in, flashing a winning smile.

Nobody was talking; they all were waiting for their teacher's reaction. They were all waiting for him to take Rachel's side. Mercedes held out hope. She wanted to believe in a miracle just once in her life. She hoped her teacher would be fair.

"Hmmm guys…Rachel is right. We will eventually have time to let you sing Mercedes, and all of you who want to take the stage," Schuester concluded, trying to smile.

"When?" demanded Mercedes "When will it my turn?"

"We already explored this question Mercedes. We've dealt with it time and time again, so let's not take this path right now…" Rachel cut in, not letting Mercedes finish.

"What da hell...!" Exclaimed Artie

"Guys!" Mr Schuester said clapping in his hands, trying to diffuse the situation that was getting out of his control.

"Mercedes?" Santana asked expectantly.

Why was everyone always expecting something from her? Why was she always the savior of everybody? She was always on the line, wearing her heart on her sleeve. She was tired of fighting and not getting anything in return. She decided she was just going to seat in the back and wait for her moment to come.

"You're right Mr Schue. Let's focus on Sectionals and not on my little emotions. I'll pull through." Mercedes said sarcastically.

"But Mercedes…" Kurt sputtered, but Mercedes cut him without looking at him. "I'll pull through!"

Nobody said a word after that and the class went on without interruption to the joy of one and only, Rachel Berry.

* * *

At the end of the day, Kurt and Mercedes left together and made their way to their homes like usual, walking and enjoying each other's company. They were so absorbed in their conversation that they didn't notice they were being followed.

"Mercedes, I really think that this year you should be the leader of the New Direction…" Kurt said.

Mercedes laughed wholeheartedly but stopped when she saw Kurt's stern look.

"Okay this is kind of crazy right now. Take the lead from Rachel? No way in hell would it will be possible. She has the title like a dog holding his bone. That's hard to take it," Mercedes concluded.

"Do you want your senior year to be just as uninteresting as ever?" replied Kurt shaking his head "I thought you had more ambition…"

Mercedes stopped walking almost choking on her words.

"Are you serious? I mean why do I have to take the lead? Why don't YOU do it yourself, if you're more ambitious?" She asked, getting angry by the minute.

Kurt stopped and gently took the hand of his friend, looking square in her eyes. "Because you're meant to be diva. It's long overdue and I believe in you so much. You can be our leader, but you need to take courage and stop lying and pretending. What are you afraid of…?" Kurt stopped mid sentence after feeling the atmosphere changing. He didn't know why but the air felt colder, the sky darker. What time was it? Something felt wrong.

"Wait a minute, Mercedes, I think we lost track of time and we lost our way, we are not in our area …" said Kurt more and more aware of the surroundings. It was even worse than Lima Height Adjacent. It was simply nothing but narrow streets and homeless people looking strange. _You could be homeless and have a sense of style_, Kurt thought.

"You're right," Mercedes replied, squeezing his hand, her voice barely above a whisper, "we should just retrace steps and find our way back…let's go!" she said more forcefully than intended

She took her first step back and crashed into someone who was standing there observing the two friends looking very amused.

"Watch out my angel, I don't want you to fall in my arms this easily. I would have thought you were more feisty," a man wearing a long black coat stated. He was wearing black boots with studs and Mercedes was sure she felt a concealed knife while bumping into him.

_Fucking great_, she thought.

He was not very old, possibly in his early thirties. She couldn't really make out his whole face because of the hood he was wearing but his eyes were so black and so scary that Mercedes wouldn't look at him more than a second.

"Excuse me sir, me and my friend were just lost but now we're heading home…" Mercedes said nervously. She stepped back, but he grabbed her arm quickly with force, scaring her, making her lose her balance.

"Aw that's sweet, she called me sir, only naughty slutty girls call me like that, are you a naughty girl?" He said lecherously. The man was in her personal space; she was sure his lips could touch her face, but she didn't dare to close her eyes. His breath was so horrid, she wanted to puke.

She willed herself to keep her calm and not let the man see just how much she was intimidated. She just hoped that Kurt was okay because the poor boy hadn't uttered anything since the moment they met that man. It startled her when she heard her friend speak in a tone she has never heard.

"Let her go, you douche bag!"

"Kurt, don't!" Mercedes cried, afraid for her friend and the outcome of his outburst. Her mama always told her not to fight aggressors if you don't have the upper hand, because your life is more valuable that what you own. Kurt's life was definitely more worthy than what those guys wanted…

"Yes Kurt, don't…you don't want something happening to your beautiful face, right?" the man said, smiling wickedly.

At that moment another man came and grabbed Kurt forcefully, squeezing his neck with his arm, making difficult for Kurt to breathe properly. He was panting and Mercedes was panicking.

"Just take what you want and leave us alone, please!" Mercedes screamed, looking desperately at Kurt, who was turning bright red.

The men laughed.

"And if I want… you?" said the man, increasing his grip.

She scrunched up her nose not caring to hold back her true feelings.

"Hell to the no!" She said trying to escape his strong embrace but he hold her harder and shook her a little.

"What did I tell you George? She's a feisty one."

Mercedes took advantage of this little distraction and elbowed the man in the ribs, pushing him hard, and began to run toward Kurt, but the man who was holding her friend took out a gun and pointed it at her, smiling evilly.

"Make a move and you're dead…even better, make a move and he's dead" he finished holding the gun on Kurt's temple.

_Oh my God, no!_ Thought Mercedes.

She held her hand in front of her, tears just streaming down her face. How could a day turn out so messed up?

She never asked for too much. She simply wanted a chance to exist, to make her place and now they wanted to rip it away from her.

"Kill the bitch!" said the man who had been pushed and came near Mercedes hitting her square in the face. She fell to the ground.

"Kill her or I'm doing it, I'm done playing with her fat ass!" Mercedes completely blocked out their words, she just wanted to see if Kurt was fine. She wanted him to be okay… she was used to being second fiddle and if she had to fight and sacrifice she would do it.

She tried to get up but the blow made her disoriented. Blood was dripping down her face.

"Please, let my friend go…" she said weakly.

"Now she's begging, that's sweet," chuckled the gun wielding man, "too bad I don't have pity…" he said, ready to pull the trigger.

Mercedes closed her eyes, letting more tears fall, praying to God to have mercy on her and to take care of her parents no matter what. She heard Kurt scream, then everything went black…

…But nothing came.

It was all a blur. She finally had the nerve to open her eyes, and catch sight of a man, or what she thought was a man, he was attacking the two guys who were seconds ago trying to kill her. She couldn't see his face because his back was to her. She heard the scream of the two miscreants. She heard the sound of their flesh being torn apart. What was this man doing to them? She was too weak and too afraid to get up or to run.

He turned to face her just for a second but Mercedes felt that she would pass out again. That wasn't a man. It looked more like a nightmare. She couldn't tell if he was wearing a mask or not because his face was so ravaged. There were scars everywhere; blood vessels in his eyes were prevalent. His mouth was horribly twisted and his teeth were more like sharp fangs that were stained with blood. Mercedes felt sick. She prayed that she was imagining things, but in the pit of her stomach she knew it wasn't.

He was wearing a white hoodie and a dark jean with Converse sneakers…he was dressed like a teenager. What the hell?!

After killing the two men, the creature stood above them, panting loudly, groaning. He wiped his mouth…then he turned around and looked at Mercedes. She sat there with wide eyes, praying that he would go away. But he cautiously approached her. Mercedes didn't dare to breathe. Her mind went to Kurt for a second but the creature was fast arriving and she couldn't even stand, much less run.

He crouched down in front of her and Mercedes's instinct told her to scream for everything was worth. But she couldn't; she just stared at him, unable to control her breathing.

"Mercedes!" She heard someone faintly called her name. "Mercedes!"

The creature screamed a long agonizing cry that froze Mercedes's blood and made her heart stop. Then he left, running at an inhuman speed, leaving Mercedes on the ground dumbfounded by what just happened.

Kurt arrived seconds after and took Mercedes in his arms, squeezing her tightly.

"Oh my God, are you okay? Mercedes, are you okay?" Kurt was inspecting her face and body to see if there were any injuries.

"I-I'm fine…you?" she said with a shaking voice, always fixing the spot the creature just left.

"I'm out of my mind, I was gone to try to find some help…" And sure enough Mercedes heard the sirens of the police coming toward them. But before they came she had to be sure.

"Wh-What was that Kurt, that attacked the two men and helped us?" she asked afraid to find that maybe she imagined all of it.

Kurt didn't say anything. He simply looked her in the eyes...

"I don't know…he just came out of nowhere and told me to call the police, I didn't want to leave you but…I was so scared and he was handling the men so…"

"Did you see his face?" asked Mercedes.

"No…did you? We could maybe thank him…"

"No!" she screamed scarcely.

"Why not?" asked curiously Kurt "he saved our lives…without him…" He couldn't even finish his sentence and Mercedes squeezed him in her arms.

"I didn't see his face…I'm sorry" lied Mercedes, but all she could think of -among all his scars and terrifying aspects of his face- was how clear and bright his green eyes were.

The most beautiful shade of green she had ever seen.

* * *

**Okay that's it guys...So yay or nay?**

**Hit me with your best review...**

**I've already several chapters written but want to know if you're down for this! Let me know don't be shy!**

**Love you all until next time...**


	2. Renaissance

**Here's the new chapter! Sorry for the long wait guys but my beta and I are just humans and my beta is all kind of wonderful and real busy and like I don't want to rush things and just give you the best of me...please bear with me :)**

**Wanted also to thank all of you who faved and ****followed my story and reviewed, it warmed my heart and encouraged me! Thank you!**

**We dig deeper into Sam's story , ****hope you enjoy the ride, just let me know your thoughts, really excited to hear from you.**

**Disclaimer : Don't own anything even RIB don't own their show anymore...so lol**

* * *

_Chapter Two: Renaissance_

"Where were you?"

"Well hello to you too."

"Don't play with me, where the hell were you?!" Dwight Evans demanded.

The young man sighed. He didn't want to do this with him. He was tired and wanted to lie down and sleep.

"Out. Just walking around…" He didn't finish his sentence. Dwight slammed his fist on the table.

"I don't believe you! I searched you for hours, looking everywhere. Do you know how worried I was?"

The boy scoffed and rolled his eyes not believing a word. He was tired of lies and pretending. That's all they did in this house. He simply needed to get out and see the world through his own eyes. He needed to feel for himself and to hear something real for once.

"You were worried that your pet wasn't in its little cage…don't worry I'm going…"

"Samuel!" Dwight screamed, stopping the boy in his walk.

"What!" Sam spat back.

"Your clothes are stained with blood! What happened? Are you okay son?"

Dwight was worried, because it wasn't the first time he saw Sam came back from outside. No matter how many times he would forbid him to go out, he knew he couldn't stop him. "Please talk to me…" Dwight finished softly.

Sam sighed, and willed himself to keep his calm and not let the rage overtake him. His body ached each time, making him wish he was dead.

"It's not mine." Sam said grabbing a bottle of water and drinking it purposefully, avoiding his dad's eyes.

"So… who?" asked Dwight coming closer, worries etching on his face.

"Listen, I don't want to talk about it. I just helped some girl and her friend, who were being attacked by two guys…"

"Did they see you?" Interrupted his dad clearly alarmed.

"I just told you that I saved a girl…" Sam began, rolling his eyes. He was already done with this conversation.

"Did she fucking see you?" Dwight demanded, up in Sam's face.

"No! No dad she didn't see my fucking face, and even if she did, she doesn't know me!" Sam screamed. The rage he was feeling was overwhelming, blurring his senses. He was losing grip with reality. "I'm nobody!" His eyes were red, burning him to the core. The veins in his neck were prevalent and he felt his heart beating faster, wanting to escape this body he couldn't control anymore…

"Sam, calm down!" Dwight tried to appear collected; he would never be used to this state. It was horrible for him to witness his first-born son suffer this much and transform into…he couldn't even say the word. It was unfair, because he knew it was his fault.

Sam was panting heavily. His body was craving blood, blood and something else, something deeper, he wanted to hurt somebody badly. He didn't want to feel his pain, but he knew he wouldn't and couldn't do that to someone else. Well, not purposefully…ever.

"I don't exist," he whispered brokenly. He walked past his father and went to his room in the basement, to his golden cage where ironically he felt safe.

Dwight sighed and let a single tear fall from his eye before switching the kitchen's light off.

**xxxxxxx**

Sam undressed slowly. He knew his mother would flip seeing all this blood on his clothes, but he had to do it. He didn't know why…but tonight, seeing this girl in front of these men, putting herself on the line, for her friend, ready to die for him as if her life didn't mean anything... He saw a little of himself in her and if she didn't see why she was valuable, he would show her, he had to help her.

Her brown eyes were so expressive, warm, and. inviting. That's why he didn't resist approaching her. Her eyes begged for him in a way… all kind of crazy, he thought.

He knew he shouldn't have been this close but other than fear, he could see something else in her eyes…something like relief. Nobody ever looked at him with relief because he just saved them, others would look scared to death or disgusted because they saw a monster…he was a monster. But not her, she didn't look at him this way…

_Why?_

* * *

Mercedes felt so drained, exhausted, she had passed her weekend explaining to the police, her family and her friends that she was fine. Yes, she had been scared to death but she would make it. After all she wasn't the first person to have been attacked. She was nothing special.

Her parents wanted her to go see a therapist, but she found it irrelevant and told them she was not traumatized and didn't want people to think that she was crazy.

She told the police that she knew what she saw and Kurt backed her up. It was a boy their age wearing hoody and Converse shoes that saved them and left without any questions.

That's the story they told everybody, but that's not what she really thought it was.

She saw a fucking creature with inhuman features, doing inhuman things and leaving at an inhuman speed. She wasn't crazy she saw him do all of these things. And she couldn't stop thinking about him, whether she was reading, eating, even when she was at school, with her friends. He was in all her thoughts and she could see his face as clear as the day.

_Who was he? What happened to him? What was he doing in this street? Why did he save them?_ Risking his life for them…for her. She knew she was being unreasonable. He came to save her and Kurt but…what she saw in his eyes, the way he was looking at her…beyond the fear she felt, she saw his interest, and even his concern. It was weird. She dismissed the thought as she was preparing for school.

She heard a knock at her door.

"Honey, your breakfast is ready," said her mother.

"Okay…thanks momma."

She sighed as she heard the footsteps recede. She was on edge and everybody was walking on eggshells around her, afraid to talk to her. She was feeling even more invisible and insignificant. What could she do? She tried to pursue her life like nothing happened but she couldn't. For once in her life, someone saw that she existed and she never felt more alive.

**xxxxxxx**

She arrived at school and spotted Kurt's car in the parking lot. Things had been awkward since the incident, and she knew it was her fault. Kurt was asking too many questions and she didn't have the fucking responses. He wanted to find the boy and thank him. That was a normal wish for a normal person, but nothing about her encounter with this man was normal and she didn't know why but she felt the need to protect his identity…at all cost.

However, Kurt was her friend and she didn't want to push him away.

"Hey Kurt, how are you today?" asked Mercedes when she reached him at his locker.

"Mercedes…I'm fine," he snapped, not even looking at her.

"Kurt please, don't shut me out…" began Mercedes.

"Oh please Mercedes don't say that, **YOU** shut me out, not the other way around," Kurt said angrily.

"I know, I know. Please forgive me Kurtie, I- I will try to find him with you, if you want, I really miss you." she whispered.

Kurt's eyes lit up but he said nothing. He wanted to torture his best friend a little while. He really missed her and didn't understand why she didn't want to know desperately who was their mysterious savior.

"Okay…I'll forgive you…" Mercedes smiled big and jumped "…only if you help me look for our mysterious savior," Kurt said. "I don't even understand why we fight on this, he saved us and we should be grateful and not show our indifferent asses like you do." He shoved her shoulder lightly.

Mercedes bowed her head a little, but quickly looked at him.

"I'll help you, I swear." She smiled then hugged him tight.

"Behave you two, don't want a show…" sneered Santana walking past them, and then laughed.

"Okay let's go hubby," Mercedes said, giggling.

"Sure wifey, anything for you…just don't shut me out…ever, or I'll have to cut you."

"Wow…you really need to stop hanging around Satan, she has a bad influence," replied Mercedes.

"I heard that Wheezy!"

* * *

After class, Mercedes was heading toward the restroom when she felt herself being pushed forcefully in a classroom. She didn't have time to say anything because the person was kissing her forcefully. She was wide eyed and a moment after regaining her bearings, she pushed the person hard on the chest.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she screamed in Azimio's face. "I'm tired of your shit! What do you want? Speak or I'll kick your ass once and for all!"

The jerk was wearing a smirk on his face, not even fazed by her rejection.

"I supposed that's what you wanted. I saw you were a little tense and in your own little world. I just wanted to shake things up…do you want to take it to the next level?" Asked Azimio, feeling cocky.

Mercedes frowned-this boy needed Jesus. She couldn't even believe the words that were coming out of his filthy mouth.

"What? A quickie in the backseat of your car? Sooo romantic but I prefer to die kissing a snake. I was not interested the first time you asked, and I'm certainly not today. Stop harassing me Azimio or I swear…" he cut her threat short.

"Or what Mercedes? What can you do to me? You think you're some important shit, but you're nothing!" he spat, looking into her eyes intently.

Mercedes shuddered under his intense stare but didn't back down. She despised Azimio more than anything and his only goal was to make fun of her or to humiliate her. She was tired of it.

"Stay out of my way, that's my last warning." She pushed past him. She released her breath and tried to hold back her tears. This asshole wouldn't make her cry…Just not today.

* * *

_10 years ago…_

_The room was hot and he couldn't see anything. He felt the ropes around his wrists and knew he was screwed. He couldn't pay them, he didn't have the money and his family and him were close to sleeping on the streets. Those men didn't care, they were powerful and they wanted their money. His family issues were not their problem_

"_So… did I hear, someone doesn't want to pay?" asked a man wearing a black shirt and gloves._

"_No-no it isn't that I don't want to pay Martin…" The man slapped him dead in the face._

"_Did I fucking say that you could talk? Did I say he could open his lying mouth?" The man asked looking around him._

"_No boss," replied one of the henchmen._

_Dwight swallowed hard._

"_That's what I thought, so unless I'm talking to you directly and ask a question, you keep your trap shut." the man said to Dwight. The beginning of a bad movie he thought sardonically._

"_So…Dwight where is the money?" the knife wielding man demanded. Dwight's heart beat faster, hands moist. _

"_I-I don't…I mean, your money is…" the man hit him hard in the stomach._

"_Do I look like your mother? Speak clearly, you poor excuse of a man!" Dwight flinched after the man spat in his face._

"_No, I don't have it Martin, I don't…" Another punch in the gut knocked the wind out of him._

"_Well you're useless then…" He placed himself behind Dwight and held the knife near his carotid artery. _

"_Wait!" begged Dwight. He couldn't die like this, away from his family._

"_What?!" The man spat. He was already bored and itching to kill._

"_I'm ready to do anything to pay my debt, I'm ready to do anything…" begged Dwight._

..."_Well…there maybe one thing you can do…" Martin said after a long pause._

"_What, what!" asked Dwight looking around him widely, eager to save his life._

_The man smiled evilly. He knew this man would do anything; all men in his position were ready to do anything. Pathetic._

"_There's something the government wants to try…we need to do some experiments." Martin began._

"_What kind of experiments?" asked Dwight fearfully, sweats pouring down his face. He wasn't stupid. He already heard about government experiments. As he recalled, they didn't end too well. _

"_Doesn't matter. Are you ready to do it?" asked Martin menacingly._

"_I-I don't know…" Dwight stuttered. The man laughed nastily. He knew men like Dwight; they just had a big fucking mouth._

"_Alright…Simon! Give me the gun, the man made his choice," Martin requested._

"_Sure thing boss." Replied the henchman. He wanted one day to have the same power and assurance Martin had._

"_No! Wait Martin, I didn't say no! I'll do it! Fuck!" an exhausted Dwight screamed._

"_That's a good decision, my friend…but don't need to shit in your pants. We don't need you to do it…we want someone younger, someone quicker."_

"_Who?" asked Dwight, feeling like he was gonna throw up._

"_Your son, Samuel."_

* * *

Sam was lying down in his bed, thinking. Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? The encounter lasted less than five seconds but he felt like an attraction toward her. No! He couldn't do that to himself. It wasn't good for him. He surely wouldn't see her ever again and even if he did…what could he say to her? What could he do? He couldn't even walk in the daylight for fuck sakes.

No, he couldn't show his face, he couldn't even watch himself in the mirror, so why would this girl even want anything to do with him? However, he wanted, no he **NEEDED** to see her face, just to see that she was okay. She didn't have to see him, but he wanted to see her just one more time.

But where could he find her? _Think Sam think_, he said concentrating.

Her friend was wearing a bag, a bag from a high school, _but which one? _There was only one school around…McKinley High School. He took a deep breath.

**xxxxxxx**

Kurt was a courageous young boy. He considered himself courageous. After all, he was the first openly gay guy in this school. He took matters in his own hands and even if it was hard, he was proud of himself and what he accomplished. Kurt might have been courageous and all, but he wasn't arrogant and knew when he wasn't in control of the situation. He could not have foreseen the event with Mercedes. Those two guys attacking them scared him to death and he saw his life flash before his eyes when one of the guys held the gun against his temple…Kurt shuddered at the thought.

It was suggested that he sees a therapist. He didn't refuse. It would allow himself to confide in someone else than his best friend…who was as fucked up as him.

"_How are you holding up Kurt?" asked Dr. Callan._

"_Pretty fine, I mean yeah it was scary but…I'm doing fine." Said Kurt crossing his legs._

"_What happened that night?" _

_Kurt sighed, he didn't want to go through it, but they said it could help…right?_

"_We were walking with my friend, talking about things and I felt like something was wrong, we lost our way then just as we were about to go back, two men came behind us and threatened us with knives…" Kurt stopped; just talking about it was difficult._

"_Take your time Kurt, we're in no rush," the therapist gently prompted._

_He smiled weakly, and then took a deep breath. "It was really frightening, but my friend practically gave up her own life for me, ready to die, trying to save me…" Kurt shook his head, letting some tears fall on his alabaster cheeks._

"_But she's not…" said Dr. Callan, trying to bring Kurt back from his bad thoughts. "Someone helped you, I heard."_

"_Yeah, he came out of nowhere, I mean one minute my best friend was dying under my eyes and the next, a man was saving us, pushing those two guys and screaming at me to go find help," Kurt continued. _

_Dr. Callan nodded, writing something in her book, then leaning towards Kurt asked, "What did you feel?"_

_Kurt closed his eyes tightly, reliving the moment._

"_Relief…but fear, because for a second I thought he was going to kill me too until he told me to seek for help."_

_She wrote again._

"_And what do you want to do?" she asked._

"_I want to thank him, but I didn't see his face, I didn't see anything. It was all a blur. Everything happened in a split second. However, I'm sure Mercedes saw something." Kurt said firmly._

"_Your friend Mercedes was the one attacked too?" asked the doctor. Kurt nodded "Why do you think that?" _

"_I don't know, it's instinct. I've known her since kindergarten, I can tell when she's lying…but I don't know why she doesn't want to find out our mysterious savior though?" Kurt said, more to himself than to the psychologist._

"_Maybe she's afraid that seeing him will revive bad thoughts. I'm here for you, what about you Kurt?" _

"_I'm not afraid to affront my fears. If you knew what I went through last few years, I am definitely not afraid and I want to do something nice for this man." Kurt said confidently._

_._

What was she doing here? She knew it was a bad idea. Coming back to the very same street she was attacked, who does that? If people knew, they would think she was completely crazy. And a part of her totally was. Since that night, she really felt more alive, almost invincible. She didn't know why but nothing could reach her anymore. It was like she had an angel looking after her. She laughed at the thought.

She didn't want to find him with Kurt. She wanted to keep him for herself. Because when they looked into each other eyes, other than his monstrous features, she saw…herself.

She felt important on the eyes of a stranger and that was the most ridiculous thing ever.

She was never going to see him again but she held onto this thought, like the desperate girl she was…Well desperate but not enough to fall in Azimio nasty arms. She wasn't that hard up.

She turned on to the street where she was attacked and took a deep breath. They couldn't reach her anymore; she wanted to be freed of any lingering fears. She was saying goodbye to the old Mercedes in this place too.

She closed her eyes and decided to lay down on the ground. An old tradition in her family said in order to be in complete harmony with nature and your environment you had to feel it, to touch it and not be afraid to feel things. It was Mercedes's grandmother way to solve problems, communicating with what was around her; and even if Mercedes always laughed it off, she never felt as close to her grandmother than now…She missed her. Her nana was maybe a tad bit crazy but she had the most wonderful loving heart.

Mercedes closed her eyes, then felt the ground and the wind blow through her hair. She felt alive, light but strong. But something was not feeling right, something was missing…

Suddenly, she felt it, and she saw it through her eyelashes. She opened her eyes slowly. She wasn't scared because she knew he would be there. She felt him, her whole body aching for him. What a strange thing to experience. She never felt this connected to someone, not even her brother, or Kurt. This was so special. She smiled faintly looking at her mysterious green eyes savior.

_Now she felt whole._

* * *

**So...? What did you think about this second chapter?  
**

**Yay or Nay?**

Don't be shy I want to know, also I'm so happy to write again for our OTP feels good!

**Happy Samcedes Week by the way for those who are on tumblr. All those amazing talents I'm just jealous :)**

**Till next time :)**


End file.
